jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn is one of the two titular characters and protagonists of the Disney Channel Original Series Phineas and Ferb. He is one of three children of the “Flynn-Fletcher” family, with a disapproving older sister Candace and a stepbrother from Lawrence’s side of the family under the alias of Ferb. He shares a strong bond with the family pet, a platypus they named Perry, but remains unaware of his vague double life as a covert agent and is usually the one who realizes he is missing and wonders where he is. Phineas' friends include Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, a girl around his age living across the street from his current place of residence. His relationship with her as an acquaintance has proven to be very durable, however he is almost completely (if not absolutely) oblivious of her love admiration for him (if he returns it is so far unknown, although, he was shown to enjoy Isabella kissing him as seen in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, but it might have been shock). His other friends include Baljeet, Buford, Irving and Django. He was also shown playing with Carl a single time. An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is also extremely smart, creative and persistent, able to endeavor in immensely large projects and activities with the help of his stepbrother Ferb. His hospitality is a driving force behind many of his plans. The series concerns Phineas’s attempts to avoid constant boredom by finding something new to do every day of the summer vacation. He does this with his less-talkative stepbrother Ferb, and often with many other neighborhood children. The activities they devise usually involve outlandish contraptions, including roller coasters, haunted houses, and roller rinks, which Phineas designs and Ferb builds. Physical Appearance Phineas has short, spiky deep reddish hair, a triangle-shaped head with a pointy nose, and large, dark blue eyes. He has three freckles near his temple. Phineas also has a slight but noticeable slouch. It is uncertain whether this is a medical condition (possibly pertaining to the size of his head), or formed of simple habit. As a toddler, Phineas wore a white t-shirt, blue overalls and black shoes. Currently, Phineas wears an orange and off-white striped t-shirt, blue cargo shorts with large pockets, and blue high-top sneakers with no visible socks. Phineas’s swimsuit consists of an orange pair of swimming trunks with a white cloud pattern, with dark blue sandals to match. For winter, he wears a dark blue jacket over a white turtleneck sweater, dark grey snow pants, grey gloves, and a red snow hat in the snow. He has grey boots with this outfit (“Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!”); he wears a light blue turtleneck sweater with a snowman on the front in place of his regular (“A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas”). His indoor winter clothes are a variant of his summer clothes; a long-sleeved orange-and-white striped shirt and blue cargo pants. (“Happy New Year!”) For bedtime, his PJ’s are solid orange with a white neckline and cuffs, and later on is orange with white stripes with an off-white turnover collar with buttons. Present Life and Personality “''I like to keep moving forward.''” ―Phineas Phineas is portrayed as a selfless, optimistic, intelligent, friendly and creative child. As a means to beat boredom, he and his brother devise outrageous activities throughout their summer vacation, often participating in activities like toy design (in “Toy to the World”), piracy (in “The Ballad of Badbeard”), engineering (in “It's About Time!”), restaurant management (in “Chez Platypus”), and other things usually inaccessible to children. The most notable trait is his enduring optimism , along with his ever-cheerful demeanor he always strives to uphold. Even in the face of the most difficult challenges that confront him, he manages to maintain his composure and keep his outlook on the situation positive. Phineas often uses his ability to boost the morale of those around him during phases of depression. As a child, Phineas has a large amount of optimism. He pushes forward every time he makes a daily plan. This is what lets his plans succeed, as most children would simply give up once the plan calls for challenging tactics. Usually, Phineas will see the bright side of life, and when faced with a challenge, Phineas will simply find a way to get through it. Phineas attempts to inspire others with his optimism. Mostly, he does this with his sister Candace. Others he tried to inspire were the members of Love Handel, who wouldn't believe him that they truly did still have fans ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). He has many friends, almost all of whom have participated in his nearly impossible plans. For example: going on an adventure to find a buried treasure, riding on a roller-coaster, and having fun at a beach; all of which his friends have done with him ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). Even someone like Buford, who might otherwise be an adversary, regularly participates in the plans and also attends their family's "camp". Phineas has shown his kindness several times. Many of his summer plans are because he wants to help someone. For example, he built a haunted house in order to scare the hiccups out of Isabella. Another time, he carved Candace's head onto Mount Rushmore for her birthday. Then, for Isabella's birthday, he turned her pool into a butterfly show. Finally, he helped Buford find his goldfish, Biff. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Candace Loses Her Head") Other things he has done to help others that show his kindness are helping Django Brown paint the Unpainted Desert for his dad, creating a "Rainbow-Inator" for Isabella so she can finally see a real rainbow, and going on a chase after a disc that Candace needs to bust them. ("Oil on Candace", "Hail Doofania!", "Traffic Cam Caper") Phineas, most likely because he is a child, can be oblivious at times. Phineas has shown to be oblivious to the emotions and intentions of those around him. It's for this shortcoming of his that he fails to notice Isabella's love interest for him as obvious as she tries to make it, along with Candace's intention to get him grounded. The greatest example is the fact that Isabella has a crush on him and is sometimes obvious about it. Phineas, however, still has no idea. Once, Isabella cut a paper string while standing next to Phineas that featured his face and hearts, and he just seemed confused. Another time, she tells him "You had me at our grandchildren", and Phineas falls for it when she corrects herself to "steaks." His concept of romance is especially simplistic, missing the subtle complexities and figures it could be plugged into a formula. ("Run Away Runway", "Comet Kermillian", "That Sinking Feeling") It is possible that Phineas inherited this weakness from his mother considering how she ignores Candace's often completely justifiable rants of the impossible endeavors he and Ferb would engage in and neglect to acknowledge the frustration Candace would feel when she on one occasion found herself in her daughter's position. ("What Do It Do?") Phineas has a very perky attitude, not very easily annoyed, and in only rare cases has shown any sign of exasperation was when Candace ignored his warnings and put herself in danger. ("Out to Launch") So far, the only times Phineas has shown to be dismayed or exasperated is when Santa proclaims Danville naughty, when Baljeet's distraught wailing interrupted his morning, and when Candace dismissed his X-ray glasses. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "The Baljeatles", "No More Bunny Business") He was agitated to a particularly high extent when on what came close to turning out as a pivotal event in his family's history when he finally learned of his pet platypus Perry's secret double-life as an agent. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Being a rational and calm individual, Phineas isn't angered or irked easily. However, he is innovative to a fault; when Phineas is unable to express his creativity he may build up high amounts of stress. ("Bully Bromance Break Up"). All Phineas wishes for Christmas is to be like Santa Claus, revealing his very loving and caring personality. Phineas also openly showed his intolerance when Santa dismissed the entire population of his hometown as "naughty". ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Phineas also seems to have problems lying, he scratches/rubs his ear nervously. Since he never aimed for mischief, he has no reason to lie. However, in "The Beak", Phineas lies to Isabella in order to protect her from Khaka Peü Peü. One of Phineas' first plans was training monkeys to juggle bicycles (in the Original Story Pitch, a little bit before building the Coolest Coaster Ever). An early activity he participated in was going to a state fair and going on a "lame" roller coaster, which only went up a few feet, then dropped down in and was over after only about 3 seconds ("Rollercoaster"). Though a handful of instances Phineas has openly shown exasperation can be listed, there has only been two times Phineas was well and truly enraged. The first time was on the day of the Summer Solstice, when Candace refused to cooperate with him during a critical moment, when he needed her to swallow her pride and settle with the tricycle that was the only means of transportation available for her to make it back to their house. Under the circumstances of a dwindling time frame, Phineas eventually resorted to yelling at her in a startling outburst of rage to force her to comply to get back. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") The second time was when Candace tried to help the boys restore Spiderman's, Iron Man's The Hulk's, and Thor's super powers, (which she had messed up in the first place), and only made matters worse. Having enough, Phineas yelled at her, then kicked her out of the project, to which Buford responds "I always told her, 'Don't ever make Phineas angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry'."